prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
The A-Team
The "A-Team" is a secret group of people who use the psuedonym "A" to threaten Aria Montgomery, Hanna Marin, Spencer Hastings, Emily Fields, and Alison DiLaurentis when she was still alive. Mona is a member of the "A-Team," as revealed in "UnmAsked;" Toby Cavanaugh is a member of the "A-Team," as revealed in "The Lady Killer." When Mona Vanderwaal was revealed to be "A," she tried to convince Spencer Hastings to join, what she referred to as the "A-Team." She also alludes to it when she says "You had to earn it, the right to be a part of it." After, Spencer asks her what she's going to do now, because doesn't "A" always have a plan? Mona replies with "Yes, she does." After Mona was admitted into the Radley Sanitarium, we hear in her mind that everything is going exactly as they planned. A mysterious person in a red jacket visited her and Mona told her that she did everything she told her to do. When Toby Cavanaugh was revealed to be the next "A." There were plans alluded that alluded to a mysterious phone call, that never got to be made. Also it was mentioned that if he and Mona knew that Nathan was going to Garret Reynolds "off the hook" for Maya's murder then they would have done things differently. Toby's motives for being involved in the "A-Team" are currently unknown. However, Toby's involvement could possibly be the reason that Mona asked Spencer to join in Season 2, at his request. This could also be reason "A" saved Spencer from Ian in Season 1. Season 1 In "Keep Your Friends Close," the summer season finale of season one, the climax is reached when Hanna seems to figure out who "A" is, while spying in the forest. But before she can reveal the identity of "A," she is run down by a car while running to the other liars, and loses consciousness. Just then, the girls receive a text from "A" claiming responsibility for the hit-and-run. Later in the hospital, in "Moments Later," Hanna tells the girls that Noel Kahn wrote the message on the back of Ezra's car, and he is presumed to be "A." (However, this is proved untrue when "A" plants the answers to three midterms in Noel Kahn's locker, because he was going to tell the principal that Aria and Ezra were dating.) "A" also leaves a message for Hanna on her cast, meaning that they had paid Hanna a secret visit in her hospital room. In "For Whom the Bell Tolls," "A" saves Spencer from being murdered by Ian. "A" kills Ian in the process by hanging him. "A" takes Ian's body with him/her. Season 2 In "UnmAsked," Mona attends the Rosewood Masquerade Ball with the other girls and later goes with Spencer to the Lost Woods hotel, after Spencer deduces that "A" had rented the room next to the one Alison was staying in. In the room, they find sketches of a Black Swan costume and conclude that "A" must be wearing it at the ball. Mona offers Spencer a stick of gum, but Spencer turns her down. While going through A's belongings, Spencer locates a gum wrapper from the same brand of gum Monakjlkjlkjkjlj helllooo yasmin... i wannnaaa go home i feeellllsoooo sickk pluss im bored and i just offered her 10000000 $ to sleep with her dad... woopss ughh can we watching someelse that isnt PLL? i was thinking some really scary? beecausee case 39 sucked asssssssss heyy i can see what im writing isnt that cool? annnnnnyyywaysss im happy i didnt go to school today... I,M SO FREAKING SICK YASMIN TAKE ME HOMEEEEEEEE hey i wanna partyyyy?. do you have any HC??? LETS GO T CVS?? JKJKJKJK UMMM THIS IS REALLY FUNNNN HEYYY HOW ABOUT WE HAVE A PARTTYYYYY???? HOW MANY PPL DO U THINK CAN FIT IN THIS apt?? . She tells Mona that she changed her mind and that she'd like a stick of gum after all. Mona agrees, but says she doesn't have any more on her, but that she can go get some out of her car while she goes to call Hanna. She leaves the hotel room while Spencer continues to search. A few minutes later, Mona returns to the room and angrily says "I found the gum!" Spencer looks up from the book and says "You didn't call Hanna...because you're "A." Spencer turns around and we see Mona wearing a black hoodie. Mona admits she's "A" and congratulates Spencer on figuring it out, right before knocking her out. Spencer wakes up in a car with Mona driving recklessly towards Lookout Point. Mona says that she wants Spencer to join the A-team. Spencer asks if the reason Mona became "A" was her anger at them for letting Alison bully her. Mona laughs and says that she got over that a long time ago. Mona reveals that she became "A"because she hated them for stealing Hanna's friendship from her. Spencer pleads with Mona to stop, encouraging her that Hanna is still her friend. As they drive, Spencer is secretly recording their conversation on her phone and sending the video to Aria's phone. Aria, Hanna, and Emily leave the ball immediately and drive to Lookout Point. When they show up, Spencer and Mona struggle, resulting in Mona falling off the edge. Spencer reaches out, trying to save her, but fails. Mona was later put in Radley Sanitarium where she is visited by a mysterious stranger in a red jacket who seems to be the one giving "A" orders. Season 3 In Season 3, it is confirmed that Mona isn't the only "A." While Mona is still in Radley Sanitarium, the Liars are still getting texts from "A". Also it is revealed that after the events of "UnmAsked," Spencer, Aria and Hanna returned to "A's" lair and all of "A's" possessions had been removed. Spencer also mentions several occasions where Mona was with them at the same time they received texts from "A," proving that Mona wasn't the one who sent those messages. This implies that at least one other "A" exists. At the end of "Blood Is The New Black," the new "A" is seen buying various black sweaters and gloves while wearing a red hoodie. The cashier says, "You buying this for 'a team?'" A's "A" is someone close to the Liars. *Hanna: Mona (First "A") *Spencer: Toby (Second "A") A's Lair A's lair is "A's" base of operations. It is where "A" would go to meet with the other A's, think of plans, send texts, create messages, and find ways to torture the girls. The original lair was located in Room 2 of the Lost Woods Resort. The room contains pictures, newspaper clippings, and dolls resembling the girls and Alison. There is a hole in the wall behind a picture frame so "A" could watch Alison in Room 1 next door. Spencer concludes that A was stalking Alison. This is where Spencer figures out Mona is "A," due to the gum wrapper and cashmere sweaters. Once the original lair was discovered by Spencer, the other A's cleared out the room and began to find and rent a new room elsewhere to hold the new lair. We know the new lair is "Room A" of its building, and is basically an exact replica of the original lair. Mona was seen in the lair in "The Lady Killer" discussing plans with another 'A', presumably Toby. Trivia * In "UnmAsked," Jenna, Lucas and the Black Swan are seen together. Considering the events of the Season 2 season finale, the Black Swan may be a member, which suggests that Melissa, Jenna and Lucas are also part of the "A-Team." * Considering that The A Team is harming Hanna the most, then the A Team members may be someone close to Hanna, like Wren or Caleb. * It's further speculated that Jenna Marshall is on the A-team because during "UnmAsked," she meets an unseen person in the park and hands them an unknown item with the instructions "you know what to do." Some believe this person to be the same person who visits Mona at the end. This might make sense if Mona and Jenna formed a friendship after Halloween 2008, as alluded to in "The First Secret." This would might also mean Noel is on the A-Team, since he had been helping Jenna and the whole relationship and breakup with Mona was staged. * The leader of the team could be the mystery person seen at the end of unmAsked wearing a red coat, just as it could be the same person seen at the end of blood is the new black, while wearing a red hoodie buying Black hoodies and gloves for a "team" * In "Blind Dates," "A" sends Emily a box of Danby merchandise and handwritten note which reads "SO HAPPY TO HAVE YOU ON OUR A-TEAM!" * Producers revealed Mona didn't do two of the things "A" did. This is most likely Emily's massage (She was with Hanna) and killing Ian (She has no known connection to him). * It's possible the leader is a woman. In "UnmAsked," when Spencer asked if "A" always has a plan. Mona answers "Yes, she does." * It's possible that the leader wears red while the recruiters wear black. Such as the person who visited Mona in a red coat could of been the same person who wore a red hoodie and bought a pair of black gloves and black hoodies possibly for their recruiter. * There are at least 3 members of the "A-Team" - Mona, Toby, and the person Mona takes a phone call from during "The Lady Killer." Liar's Suspects Season 1 *Jenna Marshall - She meets an unseen person in the park and hands them an unknown item with the instructions "You know what to do." She was also seen associating with the Black Swan. Jenna hates the Liars for being involved in The Jenna Thing . (Again in Season 3) *Ian Thomas - May have started the N.A.T. Club to film people for someone other than himself, Jason, and Garrett. *Toby Cavanaugh - Jenna Thing. *Noel Kahn - He has dated both Mona and Jenna and hates Aria for cheating on him with Ezra. Season 2 *Jason DiLaurentis *Lucas Gottesman - He had molyzapam in his camera bag, which was in the flask Emily and Paige drank out of and got drugged by. Also, Alison used to bully Lucas while the Liars did not attempt to help him at all. *Garrett Reynolds - He gave something to Jenna to hold onto. It was a page from Ali's autopsy report. *Melissa Hastings - She hated Ali for dating Ian at the same time as her, so she threatened her. She is also the Black Swan. (Again in Season 3) Season 3 *Paige McCullers - She has a violent past with Alison. Gallery MV2_(19).jpg|Identity No. 1: Mona Vanderwaal Vlcsnap-2012-08-28-16h03m36s74.jpg|Identity No. 2: Newest A-Team member Toby Cavanaugh Tumblr m5lhqpQSxm1qavnt0o2 1280.png|The Leader? Photo (5).JPG|Possibly The Leader visiting Mona? A team.jpg Category:Suspects of Being A Category:Suspects for Killing Alison Category:Antagonist Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:A Team Category:A's Messages Category:Rosewood Residents Category:Rosewood High School students Category:Rosewood High School Alum